Deepest Whispers
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Seventeen year old Isobel had everything she ever wanted in life- so why is it that she finds herself searching for her biological parents? Guided with only a locket with a lock of hair, haunting dreams and mythical abilities, she finds herself being tossed into a blender of craziness when she journeys to Storybooke, Maine…
1. Chapter 1

**Deepest Whispers**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Seventeen year old Isobel had everything she ever wanted in life- so why is it that she finds herself searching for her biological parents? Guided with only a locket with a lock of hair, haunting dreams and mythical abilities, she finds herself being tossed into a blender of craziness when she journeys to Storybooke, Maine…**

"Rumple," Belle sniffled. "How long…"

"Seventeen and a half years…" he answered her before catching her as she collapsed into his arms. "Belle, what's wrong?" he asked her sternly, lowering them to the floor awkwardly.

"Rumple… just before… I was…" She struggled for a breath of air before beginging to hiccup.

Her true love cradled her and patted her back, making shushing sounds as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"I had…" Belle's hands went down to her stomach, where she hiccupped harder.

"You had what, Darling Belle?" he asked her softly.

"I was pregnant before the curse broke," she choked out.

He froze in shock.

He was a father again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deepest Whispers**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Seventeen year old Isobel had everything she ever wanted in life- so why is it that she finds herself searching for her biological parents? Guided with only a locket with a lock of hair, haunting dreams and mythical abilities, she finds herself being tossed into a blender of craziness when she journeys to Storybooke, Maine…**

I sighed as I rifled through paperwork, searching for my birth certificate. Despite my fame and fortune, there was something missing.

My birth parents.

I had been adopted when I was just a few hours old. From what I remembered my adopted mom telling me, my biological mom had been in the psychiatric hospital when I was born. I didn't know if it was true or not, so I was now doing some investigation of my own.

Of course, I had a few clues.

Like my locket with a small clipping of curly brown hair, streaked with grey.

And my dreams.

Whenever I would fall asleep, I would dream of a magical forest with fairies and dragons and unicorns. Deep within my heart, I knew it existed somewhere out there.

And I also knew that I looked like my mother. Don't ask me how I knew that. I just did.

Despite those tiny clues, I knew that they would help me in my quest for finding closure in my almost complete life.

I finally found what I was looking for and pulled my laptop closer as I typed in the name for my mother.

Lacey French.

Sounded like she was a girly-girl…

I pushed everything from my thoughts as I pressed the search button.

~xoXox~

"Oi, someone's been searching for a 'Lacey French'. Tried all the search engines, but our filters are preventing them from finding anything solid," called out John from his spot at the counter. His younger brother, Michael, jumped up from where he had been talking to Ruby and settled in next to John.

"Can you hack into the system?" asked Michael as his brother's fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Done!" The brothers sat back as they examined the girl in front of them.

"Belle?" Michael called out just as the system short circuited.

"I captured her face on my system!" shouted John excitedly as Belle wandered over to see what all the fuss was about. John quickly began to run the face through facial recognition software program.

Belle said nothing; she only crumpled to a heap on the floor and began to sob.

"Belle?" Gold was at her side within a heartbeat, looking up at the brother's monitors and gasping as his eyes rested upon a younger version of Belle.

"Got a hit!" cried John before several documents were opened in front of him. "No wonder she seemed similar- it's Isobel Force, the author!"

"Isobel Force?" repeated Michael, digging through his bag and coming up with a book, which he handed over to Belle.

_The Chipped Teacup, written by Isobel Force._

She sobbed as she opened the book to the back, where she read about her daughter.

_Isobel Force, raised in Manhattan, New York, graduated from New York High School of Fine Arts, where she enjoyed the musical theater and writing programs. In her spare time, she enjoys writing, shopping, horseback riding and rock climbing. She now lives in the countryside of New York with three horses, a cow, heard of goats and a flock of sheep._

"Rumple…" whispered Belle before opening the book to the first page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deepest Whispers**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Seventeen year old Isobel had everything she ever wanted in life- so why is it that she finds herself searching for her biological parents? Guided with only a locket with a lock of hair, haunting dreams and mythical abilities, she finds herself being tossed into a blender of craziness when she journeys to Storybooke, Maine…**

Isobel huffed as she parked her 1954 Cadillac to check her GPS, which was yelling at her to turn into a muddy ditch.

"Oh crap, looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way," she muttered, reaching into the glove compartment for her road map.

"Storybooke… Storybooke… oh, where art thou, you nasty little small town that doesn't even appear to exist?" she muttered, finally finding the map page for Storybooke. She sighed as she placed the map into the passenger seat so that she could drive, knowing that her edidic memory wouldn't fail her.

Finally after driving for an hour, she spied the sign stating that she was now in Storybooke.

"Finally!" she groaned, pulling onto the main street. She passed by a small grocery store, an antique shop and a gas station before pulling into Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Isobel killed the engine before heading insdie to make a reservation for the next two weeks.

"'ello, I'd like to take up a room for two weeks," she drawled, taking out her wallet to show to the grandmotherly woman who was at the register. After getting her key, she jogged back outside to grab her luggage.

"Do you need a hand?"

Isobel just about slammed the trunk door on her forehead at the unexpected voice. She turned to see a handsome middle aged man dressed in a red baseball jersey and jeans.

"No thank you, I'm fine," huffed Isobel, trying not to show him how annoyed she was. He took the hint and wordlessly took up the largest of her luggage before following her into the inn. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, leaving her luggage outside the door as he jogged back to the restaurant to join a woman who must've been his wife.

Isobel huffed as she unlocked the door and effortlessly tugged in her luggage, tossing everything onto the bed to unpack later on. She decided to grab a bite to eat before going to explore Storybooke.

~xoXox~

Gold sighed as he drank his coffee. Belle sat next to him, her eyes never leaving her breakfast plate. They were so deep in thought that they didn't realize someone new entered the little restaurant until someone slid into a seat next to Gold.

"No, finding this little town was a boatload of fun," someone said in a sarcastic tone of voice to Granny, who chuckled.

Gold and Belle looked up in surprise, not expecting to see anyone sitting next to the older man.

A head of dark brown-black curls, worn in tight ringlets.

A pair of innocent blue eyes set into a face of the fairest porcelain

She looked just like Belle, right down to her "Disney is not just for kids" T-shirt.

"Really, is it that hard to find this place?"

It took Gold a moment to realize she was talking to him.

"I wouldn't know- I never really left Storybooke," he coughed apologetically.

"No wonder- this place was near impossible for me to find!" she snorted as Ruby came by with a glass of apple juice for her. "I imagine the tourist count to be low, as well."

Gold just chuckled at her dry sense of humor as she began to fiddle with her Ipad, bringing up a notebook app and beginning to typed.

"I'm Belle and this is my boyfriend, Robert Gold," chimed in Belle at that moment.

"Cool to meet cha, I'm Isobel Force," she introduced herself with a smile. "We could pass for twins, you know."

Belle blinked before forcing out a laugh as Isobel took a sip of juice.

"Imagine that," she chuckled before taking a bite of bacon. "How long are you in Storybooke for, Isobel?"

"Two weeks at the most- my agent practically forced me into having a mini vacation. I think she would've sold her soul to Satan if only to have me take a break from work, but work doesn't ever leave me." She snorted into her drink. "Forgive me, but I'm a bit fouled at my GPS system- it wanted me to turn into a muddy ditch about two and a half hours back, for Pete's sake!"


End file.
